Don't Forget
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: A Peter/Susan songfic to the song Don't Forget by Demi Lovato. This is incest, and is rated for the pairing. Don't read if you don't like the pairing. R & R please. One-shot.


**Disclaimer; Not me. I swear.**

**Alright, this is yet another Peter/Susan songfic, this time to the song Don't Forget by Demi Lovato. This is incest, so if you don't want to deal with it, hit the X in the upper right corner, or the back arrow. Thank you. Enjoy and please R & R.**

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

Susan Pevensie sat down on her bed loudly, tears streaming down her face. Her lap shook and the doorknob on her door shook violently as she stamped her feet on the ground in utter misery. Sniffling, she fell on her side, her head barely touching the bottom of her pillow. The blanket that was drape over her bed was ruffled in the mess that was caused by Susan's miserable outburst.

Susan's sobs were stifled with the memories of how her brother used to be. How they used to laugh at silly things that they would do with one another. How they would smile at nothing. And most of all how even if their days had been horrible, they could always go to one another for strength and reassurance. When they had returned from Narnia after growing up there, Peter had completely changed. He was no long the fun-loving Peter that Susan had fallen in love with. On the contrary, he seemed to have forgotten the thriving passion that he and Susan had shared in Narnia and had returned to being his old self.

It was because of his new-found misery and how he had forgotten about their love that Susan was just as depressed as he was.

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

Every day, Susan found a new reason to rip out more of the aching hole in her chest. Peter would go on each day, treating Susan normally, as he had treated her before they gone into Narnia, though somehow with less innocence. He lived his life as though nothing had gone on, and they had never left the Professor's house. He laughed and smiled with Lucy and Edmund just as they had before, yet Susan seemed to long for his old self, how he used to be.

On several occasions, Susan had attempted to confront Peter, yet he seemed to shake her off with a shake of the head. He told her that he didn't know what she was talking about, and walked away as sobs racked Susan's body as her heart was broken again and again.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

The night of her miserable outburst, Susan had gone into Peter's room as he wrote quietly at his desk. She didn't knock, just walked in and sat down on his bed, her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed. Peter turned his chair around and looked at her bewildered. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and leaned down, grabbing the back of his neck and resting his elbows on his knees, sighing loudly.

"We need to talk, Peter." Susan said, hoping it would be enough for him to look her in the eye and actually respond in a full sentence.

"Susan," Was all he said, not looking up.

"Why are you acting like this to me?" Susan uncrossed her arms and held back the stinging, hot tears in her eyes.

"It's different here, Susan," Peter looked up, resting his hands on his thighs and leaning slightly back. "In Narnia, it was acceptable, but here . . . Susan, we can't carry on like we used to."

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

"I know,"

"Then why have you been so persistant? Are you trying to make it harder for me to do this?" Peter said far too loudly for Susan's taste.

"I needed some shred of evidence that you haven't forgotten about us." Susan felt the tears stream down her face as she stood and stood in front of him, half daring him to stand up as well.

"Susan," Peter stood and took her in his arms. She could feel his crying almost as hard as she was. "Susan, how could I forget about us? You're my world."

As he said this, Susan let out a involuntary sob and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Peter put his arms around her waste and held her like that for a while, wishing that they were somehow back in Narnia.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget us_

Susan closed her eyes, leaning heavily against her brother praying that it would never end. The sky turned from rich purple to black and the stars came out, twinkling in contrast before they finally let go of one another.

"Susan, I'm sorry," Peter said, grabbing both of her hands in his. "But, we're going to have to forget this for a while. I'm so sorry." Tears flashed down his face, dripping onto his shirt.

"I know," Was all Susan could say as she leaned her forehead onto his chest, still crying.

Reaching down, Peter lifted her face, cupping it in his hands. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes, and trying to remember everything about her lips before pulling away. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms for the last time in a while. Susan continued to cry as she opened the door, turned and looked at her brother, and left closing the door behind her with a click.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_


End file.
